


I really do need you

by riversritual



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Matthew realises the truth





	I really do need you

“I’m sitting here,” Matthew announced, not even waiting for any kind of protest before joining Nick sitting on the sidewalk.

“Um....don’t you usually hang out with Jessi?” Nick asked.

“Yeah, but we had a fight. And anyway she’s went home to pack.”

“Yeah, I heard she’s moving today, I already said my goodbyes.”

Matthew hummed in a half response, partly because he didn’t want to think about the fact he confessed an awful truth and hadn’t actually said goodbye to his best friend.

“So....why do you think you don’t need Jessi?” Nick asked, breaking the silence.

“Um, I don’t think, I know I don’t need her.”

“Really?” 

Matthew really didn’t know where this conversation was headed.

He blanked out everything that was going on, and really thought about what had happened earlier.

Then before that, the days before this day.

Jessi had been the one to help him spend time with Aidan and not get caught by his family, which led to their first kiss.

She had jumped on a grenade for him, and he would have done the same for her, he spoke the truth that night.

She had helped Matthew get Aidan in the first place.....

God, what had he done? He’d tossed aside his best friend.

“I gotta go.”

Matthew was on his feet and straight up sprinting down the street before Nick could say anything else.

God, this was a major screw up.

“Jessi!” he yelled when he was finally there. She was sitting on the doorstep of the house, looking absolutely done with everything.

She looked up when she heard her name. “Matthew, what the fuck!?”

“I was wrong.”

“About what?”

“About how much I really need you.”

Jessi got up, and walked over to where he was standing.

“You’re gonna miss me, aren’t you?” She smiled, with a hint of sadness.

“Of course I will, I need you as my best friend.”

“Well, give me some time. I can make my mom crack. Three weeks, tops.”

“Just make it quick, k?”

“Okay,” she laughed, and they hugged.

Not everything could be fixed so easily, but at least their friendship was still solid.


End file.
